the legend come to life
by bubu2799
Summary: what if harry and his unknown sister were the people a legend referred to multi crossover harry potter inheritance slight avatar the last airbender and slight digimon I do not own any of these. please review and check out my challenge response to my own challenge


The Legend Come To Life

Prophesy **_hi_**

Documents _hi_

Mind _hi_

Flashback **Hi**

Song **_hello_**

Animal speaker hello

Chapter 1: The prophecy

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was heading to Nicholas Flamel's home after he was told that there was a prophecy that was so crazy if it wasn't for the fact that Nicholas knew it was real he would not even bother coming to hear it. "Hello Albus I trust your journey was quick." said Nicholas when he saw the headmaster.

"Yes it was you said that there was a prophecy that I needed to hear." Albus responded.

"Yes there is it goes like this. **_The ones to bring about utopia approaches… marked by the dark lord who is so feared none dare speak his name… they shall be legendary twin dragon riders, witch and wizard, avatars, and all form animagi with four other prophecies… the ones to bring about utopia approaches… marked by the dark lord who is so feared none dare speak his name._** " Nicholas recited.

"Well that prophecy could be in motion already. The potters are dead and young harry and jenny, were marked by Voldemort." Albus said and he couldn't be more right cause at that very moment Harry was bending the elements to help him with his chores.

With Harry

Harry James Potter age five was outside his aunt and uncles house doing his chores with the help of his earth bending he was softening the soil as he pulled up weeds. He finally finished and since that was the last of his chores he went for a walk in the nearby forest while walking he ran into a blue dragon and said "wow what pretty dragon."

The dragon turned her head to look at him and said "you can see me."

Harry was surprised and asked "why wouldn't I be able to see you, who are you, and how can you speak?"

The dragon responded "I am Sapheira the reason you wouldn't be able to see me is if you weren't going to be a dragon rider and I can speak because I am Eragon's dragon."

Just then a tall man who Harry thinks is Eragon walks over and asks "young man what is your name?"

Harry replies "My name is Harry Potter, are you Eragon?"

"Why yes I am please come with me for a moment Harry I just want to check something." He replies then walks over to Sapheira and pulls out what looks to be a yellow rock and asks "will you please touch your hand to the egg if I am right it will hatch."

Harry reaches foreword and touches the egg and when he does it cracks and starts to break and then it hatches now in place of the egg is a small yellow dragon. Harry looks to Eragon and asks "Is this my dragon?"

Eragon says "yes and this dragon is a two of a kind it is supposed to be a legend but when Sapheira and I found the eggs we knew that the prophecy was true."

"Prophecy, what prophecy," Harry asked.

Eragon sighed and said "you don't know."

"I don't know what?"

"You don't know who and what you truly are, you are a legend a wizard avatar dragon rider who is an animagus of everything, you are the owner of the dragon of light or the yellow dragon you are the master of spells the heir of Merlin, Aang, and my ancestors, the lord of magic."

Harry just stood there wide eyed he was supposed to be a wizard avatar and dragon rider. Well that explained how he could control the elements and how he was able to do so many strange things that happened when he was angry scared or just plain sad. "So that is why I'm able to control the elements and do thing I can't explain."

"Yes do you mind if I see why you are so thin it won't take very long." Eragon asked.

"Sure but please be quick I have to get home." Harry replied sadly.

"OK," and with that Eragon looked into Harry's memories and what he saw from just that week appalled him so much he pulled out right away and said "Harry all I looked at was this last week and I can already say you will never go back to that prison of a house. Come with me and I will take you to my place here in England I know you will go to Hogwarts but for now you will live with me you won't be hurt and you will be fed what you want and after you are better we will start your training of the dragon rider language." And with that Harry ran to Eragon and hugged him repeating thank you. With Harry safe he hopped on Sapheira and flew off. At that same time at Hogwarts the monitor for the blood wards over said prison of a house just stopped working and Dumbledore wouldn't be back in time to save them.

Chapter 2: Training

 _'It has been five years and he still has yet to reach his full potential I wonder why'_ Eragon thought "hey Harry do you mind if I take a look at your magical core, I think that something may be draining your power."

"I don't mind at all" Harry replied and with that Eragon began to look at his magical core what he saw enraged him. Harry did have something draining his power but the amount of power being drained was like a rushing river, all headed towards an even larger amount of power but this power radiated pure evil and Eragon knew that whatever this evil is it was created using the evilest magic and that for Harry to reach his full potential it had to be destroyed and destroy it he did, the one thing he didn't expect was for all the magic that was taken from Harry to return to the core and its original color a bright white seeing that everything was fixed he backed out. When he was fully out of Harry's mind what he saw made his jaw drop down to the floor Harry was radiating power beyond that of arune which has an ocean of magic but the power Harry was radiating was the size of the globe. "Wow that is a lot of power there Harry," he said.

"I know I can tell that the power that I had before was less than a tenth of this." _'Wow with this much power I can easily barricade my mind with protections so powerful that even Merlin would have a hard time getting in.'_

 _'Maybe but I would start with just Eragon.'_ Said Harry's dragon

 _'Yes I believe I should Sunblast well I guess I should get to work on the protection.'_ For the next two hours Harry set up protections and trials for uninvited people in melee, magic, logic, knowledge, and courage each with their own strengths and weaknesses and he set up a gem mansion of his own creation that would be able to hold any amount of power to keep him and his mind safe the mansion looked like it was made of a rainbow so he called the gem the rainbow gem. The melee was a duel against sir Lancelot and the strength was that any magic used on one of them is used on the other, the magic was that you had to do a wizard duel against Merlin the strength there was that Merlin is very fast, for the logic you had to figure out what potion would help you through a wall of fire the strength there was it couldn't be froze with a flame freeze charm, for the knowledge you had to do a quiz with at least ninety five percent correct the strength there was the quiz was on him and his home life, and for the courage you had to make it to Camelot while facing your fears the strength for that is that the closer you got the worse the fear it show you. With the challenges set up he called over Eragon and had him try to get to the memories which were hidden as Arthur, Merlin, Gaius, and Gwen and you had to find them while they ran around the castle. When Eragon was ready he dove in. Harry watched from outside the rooms that an intruder would find themselves in till they finished the quiz and as he watched the strength challenge he knew that it was smart making that challenges strength what it was because the first thing Eragon did was push Lancelot who looked like aria back with magic which got him blown back also and he realized that it had to be done without spells but even when he went all out he still couldn't beat Lancelot in the end he pulled out. "Well that was brutal I couldn't even get past the first room who was that though because I know that was not really aria" said Eragon.

"I know I watched if I allow someone in they don't have to worry about any challenges and they are approached by the memory forms but if I don't they are almost destined to fail getting to the place the memories are and that was actually Lancelot."

"Wow that is smart I am glad I could help with that."

"No I am glad you agreed to help me."

"It was no trouble at all," at that exact moment Sunblast and Sapheira came over to us _'I must say young rider it is no easy feat beating us even in a mind invasion,'_ said Sapheira

"I know Eragon was doing the first challenge for nearly forty minutes before he quit," Harry replied and by the look on Eragon's face he didn't know how long it had been. "Yes Eragon it was forty minutes before you gave up."

"Well then you don't need any help protecting your mind then normally I can go for nearly an hour before I start to get tired."

"Really I wore you out before you usually even start to get tired?"

"Yes and I must say to be able to do that is no small feat especially since no one has ever even been able to wear me out on their own for nearly two thousand years." Just then owl swooped down and landed in front of Harry and waited for him to take the letter from its beak. Harry reached out and took the letter from the birds' beak and it said

 _Dear Mr. and miss. Potter,_

 _We at gringots the wizarding bank have been waiting for you to come and see your parents wills since you turned five, we have sent out hundreds of letters and not one has made it to you two until this one. I need to speak to you we are in diagon ally if you don't know where it is then find the nearest road and stick out your writing hand, and a bus will come just tell the man that you are headed to the leaky cauldron in London and to take the expense from your vault, when you get there ask the man at the bar to help you get in to the ally and he will help, then head to the white building at the end and ask to speak to me but be very respectful._

 _Griphook_

"Well, where is the nearest road Eragon?"

"It is this way follow me," Sapheira and Sunblast became the tattoos that their riders had on their backs since a year ago and they headed off when they reached the road Harry stuck out his right hand and out of nowhere it seemed a triple Decker blue bus appeared the man at the entrance looked bored and said "welcome to the knight buss emergency transport for any stranded witch or wizard my name is Stan shunpike and I will be your conductor," Stan looked at them then went wide eyed when he saw Harry and said "hello where are you headed?"

"The leaky cauldron in London and before you say how much it is just take it from my vault," Harry said then he and Eragon got on and sat down when the buss shot forward they almost got thrown backwards. Before they knew it they were being dropped off in front of what looked like an abandoned building from a distance but when they got closer they saw it was the leaky cauldron and headed inside.

Chapter 3: Diagon ally

When they went inside they immediately went to a man who looked like he worked there and harry said "excuse me I got a letter from gringots saying that there was someone there who needed to talk to me and that you could help me get into Diagon ally."

The man looked over and said "well then follow me and I will open the way for you," he went towards a door at the back of the shop and told them to remember the bricks he taped and the order he taped them and opened the way. "Do you need any help?" He asked.

"No I know where to go but thanks any way," Harry responded and then he and Eragon started towards the white marble building at the end of the ally when he got there he remembered what Griphook had said about being respectful and knew why he said it because the people running the bank were goblins carefully went inside and headed towards the first open teller and said "excuse me but I got a letter from a Griphook saying that he needs to speak to me."

The goblin looked over the desk and said "well then if you were wondering who he is you have found him please follow me Mr. potter," Harry and Eragon followed Griphook into an office where he said "please remove the changes you made to hide your identity you too Eragon," Harry and Eragon were both surprised that he knew who Eragon was and that he was here till he said "there are wards to tell me how many people enter and who they are," with the explanation out of the way they removed the spells they cast except the one to hide Harry's magic. "And the spell to hide the magic don't worry here we don't judge people because of the amount of magic they have and please sit down," they sat down and harry removed the spell then Griphook said "now on to business harry your parents wills are here I suspect you want to read them."

"Yes please Mr. Griphook," Harry replied then Griphook pulled out an envelope and opened it and passed the papers inside to harry.

The first read

 _I James potter declare this to be my last will and that all others before it be nullified Harry if you and jenny are reading this then your mother and I are dead I want you to know that Sirius was not the person who betrayed us to Voldemort it was a man named Peter Pettigrew kids please take this to the ministry more likely than not Sirius will have gone after peter and been sent to jail without a trial also if you run into a man named serverus Snape tell him I am sorry now if you haven't read your moms will then do so after you finish this one but I want to tell you that I was a direct descendant of Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, and Helga hufflepuff I wish that you don't have to read this but I am sorry I leave you two everything of mine and grant you immediate emancipation I love you kids also Sirius Remus the traitor and I were the marauders Sirius was padfoot Remus was moony Pettigrew was wormtail and I was prongs. Also Sirius is your godfather and Minerva is your godmother._

 _Dad_

 _P.S. in the potter vault is a pair of books to become animagus and ways to name you._

Harry started to cry but asked "what is emancipation?"

"Basically it means you are an adult and that the underage wizarding restriction doesn't apply to you."

Harry nodded and read his mother's will

 _I Lilly potter nee Evans declare this my last will and that all others be declared null and void, Harry if you and jenny are reading this your father and I have died if you have read his will then you know who betrayed us if not read his after kids your father and I had to place blocks on your magic also I was heir to Rowena ravenclaw and Salazar slytherin I had the last name Evans as a false name to be safe the reason I was seen as a muggle born is because I changed all documents also I am connected to Salazar Slytherin because of my ancestor who was Voldemort's cousin although that is not his real name his real name is Tom Marvelo Riddle an anagram for I am lord Voldemort kids this means you are his only living relative he is not dead to get rid of the blocks on your magic go to the potter vault and in the top left drawer is a stone hold it and for harry say 'I Harry James potter the last living male descendant of the Hogwarts founders have come to remove my magical blocks placed on me' and for jenny just replace Harry's name with yours and say the last female descendant it will remove the blocks if you aren't with Sirius you should be with Minerva if not her then Remus if not him then Flitwick if not him then Severus Snape my first friend you are not to be with my supposed sister also a benefit to being the heir to the four founders of Hogwarts is that you own Hogwarts I love you_

 _Mom_

 _P.S. the key is for the potter vault_

After reading his moms will he was enraged he was never supposed to go to petunia at all and then he saw a key and took it then he looked up at Griphook and asked "could I be taken to the potter vault there is something there I need to do?"

"Of course Mr. Potter though I take it your fathers will emancipated you."

"Yes it did."

"very well lets go to the vault," with that they headed to what looked to be an underground tunnel where Griphook stuck out his thumb and a cart came to them at a surprising speed and both Eragon and Harry smiled this would be fun. They were speeding past hundreds upon hundreds of vaults till they finally stopped at a vault that said potter and harry knew this was the potter vault Griphook turned and asked "do you have the key?"

"Yes right here," harry said handing over the key from the letter which Griphook took and put in the lock and then opened the door "only potters and those you allow and can enter lord potter," Griphook said and harry could already see the desk and said his thanks and entered and went over to the desk opened the drawer and picked up the stone inside and said "I Harry James potter the last living male descendant of the Hogwarts founders have come to remove the magical blocks placed on me" the moment he finished there was an ocean of power that flew out of him that even destroyed the device to monitor under age magic harry blinked from his blurry vision and felt his face to see if his glassed were there and they were he took them off and his vision cleared up so he popped the lenses out so they looked like real glasses and put them back on his face and looked around for the books that were in his father's will grabbed them then walked out of the vault and asked "what vault am I allowed to take money from?"

Griphook and Eragon just stared Harry's power was more than one hundred times larger than it was before it was the size of the earth now it was larger than the galaxy which was also dwarfed in comparison harry was literally so powerful he would need a staff to control his power then Griphook said "you can take money from this vault and I would suggest first getting a staff to control your magic with."

"Thank you actually is there a card I could use to pay for the purchases and can you direct me to a shop where I can get one that would make me a perfect match?" harry said.

"Yes I can create on for you now if you want and yes the shop is called nilmer's wand crafting in knockturn ally so instead I suggest changing your height and looks instead of just your looks this time," Griphook suggested.

"Thank you and OK," and with that Griphook created the card and they returned to the surface after Harry and Eragon put the suggested changes in appearance on. Once back in Diagon ally they headed towards knockturn ally and asked around to find the shop and they were told that it was at the end of the ally and they headed off once there they went in and harry said "hello many greats grandfather," Eragon just looked like harry was crazy then harry said "nilmer's is an anagram for Merlin's an anagram is a word or phrase spelled in a way that makes you think that it means something else entirely."

Then a man walked out from around a corner and said "hello you are the first to ever know who I truly am I am surprised you could tell harry and where is your twin sister."

"it is rather obvious nilmer's just move the nil after the mer then swap the l and the n and you have Merlin's also I don't know where jenny is now down to business I need a staff created for me," harry replied.

"I am sorry follow me," he lead them it to the back room and laid out many blocks of wood and told harry to pick the three that felt the warmest to him and harry moved his hand over them slowly and only two really felt like they would work for him "there are only two here but I feel a warmth coming from this cabinet here," harry said walking over to a cabinet he opened it up and saw two blocks of what looked like rock.

"ah, that is the third component of the length of the staff very rare, that it is called obsidian it is more commonly known as lava rock but, it is a special type made from lava and water given freely from lava and water dragons both hard to get even harder to use for obsidian, because of how hot the lava is it would evaporate almost any water that comes close to it I expect amazing things from you," Merlin said and he picked up one of the obsidian and took it to the table then put the woods back and pulled out a bunch of jars and had harry feel for the three best results again this time he found four that were giving the same reading "there are four of these," harry said and grabbed the four bottles and handed them to Merlin "ah, the blood of a unicorn freely given, phoenix tears, basilisk venom, and the scale of a Hungarian horn tail all very hard to get," just then Sunburst came out of his tattoo form and gave one of his scales to Merlin then went back to the tattoo "You have a dragon," he exclaimed.

"yeah I am a dragon rider avatar wizard and all form animagus apparently," harry said and then right after he said that a platinum colored phoenix appeared from a flash of fire and said "hello master I have been waiting for you to arrive," then he gave a feather to Merlin who just set it next to the other ingredients and went and grabbed a box and came back and opened it inside were gems of all colors and harry repeated the process and found SIX giving him the same result of approval he pulled them out and handed them over the colors were blue, green, gold, yellow, purple, and a rainbow one "wow the green will allow you to transform into any animal form with ease, the yellow will help you to find your familiar and soul mate, the blue will allow you to control animals, the gold will give you magic and aura sight, the purple will allow you to read people's minds and send messages to them with ease, and the rainbow will allow you to easily master any magic. I must say you are full of surprises young one," said Merlin and then he got to work he set the gems at the end of the table and started molding the woods, obsidian, and cores together then he put the gems in the hole at the top of the staff then handed it to harry the moment harry touched it power exploded out of harry and was absorbed into the staff. Harry just stood there amazed then he asked "it feels incomplete but is saying that you can't help with that, so how much do I owe you?"

"the staff would normally cost twenty galleons but with the rarity of some of the components it would be around eighty but with you being my heir you get it at half price so forty galleons," Merlin replied harry handed the card he got from Griphook to him Merlin used it to pay for the staff then handed it back to harry and said "I would suggest getting a trunk and an ability test then go buy some books and a broom."

"Thank you for the advice," harries said then he and Eragon walked out of the shop and back to Diagon ally and then back to gringots. They went straight back to Griphook and harry said "could I get an ability test done Mr. Griphook?"

Griphook looked down and smiled and said "of course young lord follow me again," and they followed him back to the room they were in before he sat down pulled out a piece of parchment and small dagger and said "sit and please make a small incision on one of your fingers and place three drops of blood on the parchment and it will show your abilities and how proficient you are in them" harry did so and before he could read it Griphook took it to look at then passed it back.

 _Harry James potter abilities_

 _Potions: mastery_

 _Arithmancy: mastery_

 _Runes: mastery_

 _Divination: mastery_

 _Charms: mastery_

 _Transfiguration: mastery_

 _Healing: mastery_

 _Care of magical creatures: mastery_

 _Herbology: mastery_

 _Aperation: mastery blocked_

 _Wand less magic: Mastery_

 _Oclumency: beyond mastery_

 _Wand crafter: mastery attainable_

 _Staff crafter: mastery attainable_

 _Element controller: all elements mastery attainable blocked_

 _Passive abilities_

 _Family locator_

 _Animal speaker blocked_

 _Magic sight blocked_

 _Aura sight blocked_

 _Metamorphagus blocked_

 _Dragon rider_

 _Avatar_

 _All form animagus_

 _Magic ranking_

 _Power 4,000,000,000_

 _Blocks_

 _Element controller 99% from Albus Dumbledore_

 _Aperation 99% from Albus Dumbledore_

 _Metamorphagus 99% from Albus Dumbledore_

 _Magic sight 100% from Albus Dumbledore_

 _Aura sight 100% from Albus Dumbledore_

 _Animal speaker 99% from Albus Dumbledore_

Harry looked at the paper and was astounded he could easily locate his sister and take care of her he looked at Griphook and asked with rage in his eyes "how do I use my passive family locator ability?"

"Well as it says it's passive so you don't have to do anything but follow where you think she is and go there," Griphook replied.

"OK," harry then closed his eyes and thought 'I want to find my sister' then he saw what looked like the hall of gringots he opened his eyes and said "I will be back in a moment," then he headed to the entrance and saw that a young girl had just come in with a man that looked like he knew who she truly was. He then walked straight over to her and said/asked "jenny?"

She looked over and asked "how do you know my name and just who are you?"

"If you truly want to know follow me I swear I mean you no harm," Harry replied. Jenny looked thoughtful then said "alright lead the way." Then they headed back to Griphooks office were harry removed the changes he put on himself and hugged her saying "it has been a long time sis."

"Sis?" she asked.

"I didn't know till today ether but I swear that I am being completely honest and actually were twins,"

"OK brother and sister I can buy but twins how can you be sure is there some kind of way to check to be sure?"

"Actually there is, it is done the same way as the ability test Mr. Potter," then he pulled out a piece of parchment and a knife from a different drawer and said to Jenny "just place three drops of blood on the parchment and we will know for sure." Jenny did so then Griphook grabbed the parchment looked at it and then handed it back and it said

 _Jenny lily Potter_

 _Potions: mastery_

 _Arithmancy: mastery_

 _Runes: mastery_

 _Divination: mastery_

 _Charms: mastery_

 _Transfiguration: mastery_

 _Healing: mastery_

 _Care of magical creatures: mastery_

 _Herbology: mastery_

 _Aperation: mastery blocked_

 _Wand less magic: Mastery_

 _Oclumency: beyond mastery_

 _Wand crafter: mastery attainable_

 _Staff crafter: mastery attainable_

 _Element controller: all elements mastery attainable blocked_

 _Passive abilities_

 _Family locator_

 _Animal speaker blocked_

 _Magic sight blocked_

 _Aura sight blocked_

 _Metamorphagus blocked_

 _Dragon rider_

 _Avatar_

 _All form animagus_

 _Magic ranking_

 _Power 4,000,000,000_

 _Blocks_

 _Element controller 99% from Albus Dumbledore_

 _Aperation 99% from Albus Dumbledore_

 _Metamorphagus 99% from Albus Dumbledore_

 _Magic sight 100% from Albus Dumbledore_

 _Aura sight 100% from Albus Dumbledore_

 _Animal speaker 99% from Albus Dumbledore_

Harry knew that he had found his long lost twin sister. "Hey Jenny you should read mom and dads' wills there is something you should know."

"OK where are they?"

"I have them right here sis," harry handed over the wills which Jenny read then looked up with a sad look in her eyes "if you want to cry go ahead and cry I won't think any less of you," and cry she did she started crying so hard she fell to the floor harry just sat down and hugged her saying "I know I was sad to when I read them as well lets go down to the potter vault and get rid of the blocks on you magic, OK?"

"OK," and with that Griphook led them to the track and then they headed down to the potter vault where harry handed Griphook the key and went in with his sister and told her where the stone was and she removed the blocks on her magic but then their moms will glowed they looked at it and found that there was more on it now and the addition said

 _'Harry, Jenny now that your current power is unlocked you should be able to remove the blocks on your memory, your father and I set up a spell so that when we died you two would forget that night but now you should know what happened and who all was there, in the drawer on the opposite side is another stone say the same phrases except instead of saying the magical blocks say the memory blocks and your memory will be unlocked, kids the power you have now will only grow I know it may seem like you are at your full potential but at age eleven the power you have at age five will seem like nothing and at age fifteen that power will seem like nothing again and by age seventeen the power from age fifteen will have doubled trust me, also find a man named Eragon and tell him who you are he will know what to do there is another thing you should know the headmaster Albus Dumbledore will probably have placed harry at the Dursleys kick him out of Hogwarts, after all this is done go to Nilmer's and get staffs, kids you should call out saying the name of the phoenixes that look like platinum after removing the blocks on your memory you will know their names, trust me I love you both and once the memory block are gone open the new drawer and please don't get mad at what it says you need each other and you need to know that you are part of the reason Voldemort is not dead when the curse he sent at you rebounded and killed him part of his soul latched on to you two please don't get rid of them both use the book on Oclumency in the bookshelf and put it away so that it won't drain you power but make your own defenses if you follow the books defenses then they will be easy to get past and once you have made the blackness into an object lock it in something but don't destroy it that is the only way to find the other objects holding part of his soul I know one is in Bellatrix lestranges vault tell Griphook this and follow him to it harry you should be able to see a black aura around the object tell Griphook what it is and he will destroy it. Also if there are any other blocks on you two use the first stone again and say all blocks.'_

 _Mom_

Harry opened the drawer and he and Jenny did as their mom had explained and instantly they were in a flash back.

October 31st 1981

 **A fifteen month old harry was sitting with Jenny watching their familiars when they heard their mom say "William, Haley" the phoenixes flew to lily and they talked then there was an explosion that blasted the front door off its hinges and lily grabbed harry and jenny and ran upstairs to the nursery where she set them in a crib and turned back to the door just as it was blasted open and there stood Voldemort and he said "move aside and I will spare your life."**

 **"No please leave harry and jenny alone take me please just let them live please."**

 **"Move."**

 **"No."**

 **"Move."**

 **"No if you want to kill them you'll have to kill me as well."**

 **"Very well AVADA KADAVRA." A green jet of light shot out of his wand and hit their mom who just fell to the floor then he turned to them and harry moved in front of jenny just as he said the spell again and when it was mere inches from them it reversed and flew back at twice the speed and hit Voldemort who fell just like their mom.**

 **7 June 2000 Final battle**

 **Harry had been looking for Voldemort for months since he escaped the battle of Hogwarts and killed all his friends and loved ones now he had found him. The two of them were currently in an all-out destructive battle neither caring what spell they used, or the damage they did, harry even tried to hit him with the cruciartus curse, but missed this kept up for ten minutes until Voldemort decided to use fiendfyre, and killed harry.**

 **When harry awoke he found himself in an area of complete white with others and he heard some one yell "HARRY JAMES POTTER AGAIN WITH YOUR PREMATURE DEATHS," everyone winced and harry just stood and headed to where he heard the voice from. When he reached the place he sat down in the chair and asked "What do you mean again?"**

 **"This is the 134th time you have died before you were supposed to heck you haven't even found you sister." The man responded and harry just looked puzzled and memories came FLOODING back and he realized what was going on and just looked down with tears in his eyes asking "Is there any way to fix all this?"**

 **"Yes but you will have to go back to when you were five years old you will be helped by Eragon now do you agree?"**

 **"Yes sir, G.O.L.A.D. sir (AN (go-lad) God of life and death.)" Then harry fell.**

Present day June 27 1991

Harry and Jenny sat up and looked at each other and then called out the same names that their mom called out and two platinum phoenixes appeared and they said "hello harry hello Jenny."

"hello." they replied they then pulled the first stone back out and did as their mom said to for any other blocks and then they opened the new drawer and pulled out the parchment inside and what it said at the top was.

 _Betrothal Contract between Harry James potter and Jenny lily potter,_

 _This contract is to be activated should James and lily potter be murdered by lord Voldemort they are to be wed the summer after reading this and they do not have to have children but they can if they wish. Should they wish to get married before then they may this contract should at the latest be given to them after their fourth year of school._

"Were betrothed," jenny said "and we have to get married by next summer before going back to school!"

"It would seem so though I understand why they would create one it is so that we will always be together," harry responded then he headed for the door when Jenny said "wait what about the book?"

"we won't need it I already know Oclumency though I didn't know that was what it's called and I have also already found Eragon and been to Nilmer's so come on let's get rid of this thing that has a piece of Voldemort's' soul," harry replied and they both looked around and found belts of daggers and they each picked one up and put them on and headed to the cart once they got out side of the vault Griphook asked "what has a piece of Voldemort's' soul?"

"well we don't know what it is but we do Know where it is in a vault belonging to a woman called Bellatrix lestrange we know this from what our mothers will said."

"Very well do you have a way to find out what it is?"

"Our mom said that I should be able to see a black aura around the object."

"OK you are lucky her vault is right next to the potter vault I will open it then you tell me what the object is and I will have it destroyed," then they walked to the next vault which Griphook opened and harry looked around till he saw the object and pointed to it saying "up there on that ledge that cup is the object in question." Griphook had the object taken and destroyed while they headed to the surface. when they got here Henry who harry didn't notice leave appeared with a ring with a black stone and a cloak the ring had the same black aura around it but the stone didn't harry told Griphook this and he told a goblin to destroy the ring but keep the stone and return it to harry they waited in the room for about five minutes and then the goblin returned with the stone which he gave to harry the moment harry was handed the stone he saw his mom and dads' ghosts and said in a surprised tone "mom dad," they looked at harry and jenny and saw the stone in Harry's hand and said "harry take your sisters hand," harry did so and she gasped and said the same thing harry did and then James said "hello kids I see you found the resurrection stone and harry has the original invisibility cloak that were both given to my ancestors by death himself," they both gasped and said "the resurrection stone and the cloak of invisibility you mean that the deathly hollows are real!"

Griphook looked around then grabbed Harry's hand to ask who he was talking to but the moment he grabbed the hand the question was blown from his mind and just said "hello James and lily."

"Hello Griphook I take it that harry told you what the horcrux in the lestrange vault was and that William found the stone in another one."

"Correct both times I am glad that you are able to speak with your children."

"As are we harry Jenny I take it that by the somewhat mad looks you found the contract and are a little mad but understand why we did it."

"yes we understand and also I ran into Eragon when I was five years old and you were correct when you said that I was probably placed with the Dursleys and I already have Oclumency barriers set up that Eragon can't get passed first protection of," and harry went on explaining the trials strengths and how he thought to set them up the way he did.

"Ha wow even the headmaster would be hard pressed to get passed those trials especially the last unless he knows how you were treated at the Dursleys," James said.

"yep and if he does then I will kill him heck I even know how to project a false mind if someone tries to mess with my mind, oh I almost forgot we still have to get to Merlin's shop and get you a staff jenny," Everyone except Eragon looked at harry questioningly "oh come on Nilmer's just swap the n and the l and then put the mer before the lin and it spells Merlin's, I mean really how did none of you realize that especially you mom and dad?" harry explained.

"Well we should get going bro we need to get me a staff anyways but I think we should take moony with us," jenny said.

"What name did you just say jenny?" James asked.

"I said moony why do you know him?"

"Well yes he is also known as Remus he is one of my brothers in all but blood."

"Really but how come jenny didn't know that she was my twin sister?" Harry asked.

"He probably thought you were dead Harry or that you were taken by someone and would never see you," Jenny explained.

"Oh well lets go he is probably very worried about you, actually Griphook is it alright if she brings him here?" harry asked.

"Yes that is fine."

"OK I will be right back with him," jenny said and went to get Remus.

With jenny

Jenny walked back to the lobby and saw Remus and ushered him over to her when he got to her he asked "are you OK, who was that, did he hurt you, are you alright?"

"Remus calm down and follow me you'll be surprised at who he really is, and let's just say that he is closer to me than even you are," and with that they headed back to the room when they got there Remus gasped at the sight of harry ran over and hugged him when he let harry down he heard what sounded like James say "hey moony long time no see, thank you for taking care of our daughter." Remus let go of harry and looked to where he heard the voice but saw nothing then he felt harry grab his hand and he gasped again when he saw the ghosts of two dead marauders "James, Lilly how are you..."

"Look in Harry's other hand and think Beatles the bard." James said Remus looked and what he saw made him gasp and his jaw drop there in Harry's hand was the resurrection stone from the tale of the three brothers. "The resurrection stone," he said.

"Yes and you won't believe who harry found near the Dursleys at age five I might add," responded lily.

"I don't think you could surprise me any more than you already have," Remus replied.

"OK it was ERAGON," harry said.

"Your right I don't believe you."

"He is serious he found me at age five and has lived with me ever since." Eragon said still standing where he was after they got back from the vaults.

"OK if you truly are Eragon prove it show me Sapheira." Remus replied.

"OK Sapheira show Remus your head and then you can return to your tattoo," and then Sapheira head appeared from the back of Eragon and everyone but Harry gasped then she returned to her tattoo. "Now you believe me?"

"Yes but I didn't see you even come," Remus stopped mid-sentence and looked to harry he knew harry had a passive family locator ability and said "you were the man who came and had jenny follow you."

"Bingo but that isn't why we had you come back here it was so that we could all head to Nilmer's shop and the owner is actually Merlin. Also how have you been taking care of jenny on the nights of your furry little problem?" Remus's jaw dropped even lower than before and harry explained how he knew then Remus said "well actually I have the werewolf's instincts under control it started one day when I missed my first dose of the potion I took the rest, after jenny convinced me and when I was about to change I went to our safe room for if I missed a dose, but when I changed I felt the werewolf's instincts, but could control the small amount of them that was there and since I have taken one less potion a month, and now I can completely control the curse." and then harry applied the changes to him and jenny and Eragon applied his and they all set off after saying goodbye to Griphook and along the way Eragon pulled out the egg for jenny which hatched right away just like the first and she named her Sunbeam and she immediately became a tattoo for jenny.

When they got to the shop harry called out "I'm back and I brought my twin sister with me." Merlin came out of the back and smiled "hello again decedents harry, lily, and James and hello descendants jenny and Remus." Everyone's jaws dropped at the last name of the descendants and they all thought Remus is related to harry and jenny. "well let's get young jenny a staff harry may come as he will need to learn to create staffs and wands and James and lily may come as they are ghosts but the rest of you need to stay out here." with that harry James lily and jenny all followed Merlin back and watched as he had jenny do the same thing as harry but what shocked all of them is that she got the same materials as harry did once all the materials were found Merlin had harry craft the staff as he helped and even though it was only the first he made it was an amazing staff and harry put the gems in the same way for jenny's as Merlin did for his and handed jenny the staff and the same thing that happened for harry happened for her. "well I must say that you two are full of surprises almost no family members end up with exactly the same wand or staff even twins usually have at least one difference in ingredients separate you may be strong but together you will be next to unstoppable," Merlin said Harry paid for the staff and they went to get trunks when they got to the store they went straight to the man at the counter and harry said "hello my sister and I would like to buy a couple multiple compartment trunks as large as can be made on the inside, with the finest protections that money can buy, that can connect to each other as to allow people to see each other whenever they want and that can be shrunk to be able to carry them in a pocket."

"Well actually we have just gotten a set of trunks with exactly what you asked about and are looking for someone to test them they are twenty galleons for the main and ten for each trunk that would hook up to it how many would you like?"

"one main and a hundred connectors the reason why is so that we and any friends we make have a place to train and we are sure we have enough trunks to be able to go without having to buy more for a while."

"OK one thousand twenty galleons," after the man explained how to set them up harry paid and set all except three connector trunks in the main and he, jenny, Remus, and Eragon set them up and went to buy books. Once at the book store they bought books on every subject and for all levels. Then they went to the apothecary and bought lots of ingredients for potions a couple cauldrons and flasks then they went to eyelops owl emporium and harry could tell that the snowy owl in the corner would be the best friend he would have for now and bought her, owl treats, and a cage that he knew he wouldn't use and named her Hedwig. After that they went to another shop called the magical menagerie and found a pet for jenny which just happened to be a gold kneazel she named sunray she then bought food, treats, and a carrier which she would also not use. Then they headed to buy brooms they decided on getting a couple nimbus 2000 so they could try out flying then they went to get robes and took one of the connector trunks to Griphook after which they headed back to Eragon's home where they found two owls waiting with letters harry and jenny took the letters and once they read the contents they broke down laughing and Eragon and Remus both asked "what's so funny?" harry handed his letter to Remus who read it and saw it was his Hogwarts letter and that they had just bought everything on the list and some things that weren't he explained why harry and jenny were laughing to Eragon and then they both broke down laughing as well.

Chapter 4: Hogwarts

Over the next two months harry and jenny worked on everything they could and mastered charms, defense against the dark arts, and transfiguration almost instantly went flying several times finding out that they were both naturals mastered Arithmancy, runes, astronomy, and divination absorbed history of magic and worked on jenny's Oclumency and they both worked on their animagus ability and controlling the elements for their avatar powers, and they did all this in a time compression chamber they made so that they could spend three years inside while only one day passed outside, and they aged as if they were outside. When September first came they went to kings cross station and then straight to platform nine and three quarters and got on the Hogwarts express they found an empty compartment and practiced trying to get past the trials each put up and neither could get passed the final trial which was nearly two hundred questions which changed every time you failed and if you failed you had to get past everything from the other trials all at once. About five minutes after the train left the station a boy opened the door and asked "do you mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full."

"Not at all," harry and jenny both replied at once after which they broke out laughing.

"I'm Ron by the way Ron weasley what are your names?" He asked

"My name is Harry potter and this is my twin sister Jenny," Harry replied.

"You have a sister I was always told you were an only child."

"We didn't even know about each other until July thirty first when I got a letter from gringots saying that someone wanted to speak to Jenny and I so I headed to gringots and read our parents wills and found out quite a lot that I don't think even Dumbledore knew."

"Like what?"

"we will tell you after you've learned Oclumency and have created defenses of your own design," Jenny said which Harry agreed about saying "there are things that even the headmaster doesn't need to know," then added in his head 'mainly how strong we truly are.' then once again the door slid open revealing another boy who looked like he was afraid of his own shadow who asked "um have you seen my toad I lost him?"

"no but..." harry started until he was interrupted by Neville "OK," and he left and for a few minutes harry and the others talked until the door opened again and a girl looked in with Neville and asked "have any of you seen a toad Neville has lost his."

"No but I tried to ask what his name is," harry asked as he pulled out his wand.

"His name is Trevor," Neville said.

"Accio Trevor," harry said and a toad flew straight in to Harry's waiting hand and handed him to the boy saying "there you go."

"Thank you, oh I'm Neville by the way," he said and started to turn around when harry asked "whose wand are you using?"

"It's my dads' wand why?" Harry just pulled out his trunk and said "follow me," and headed in to the drawer he set up for wand and staff making just in case something like this happened and Neville followed. Ron was about to follow as well when jenny closed the trunk saying "harry is going to craft a wand for Neville so he can use his full power which he can't with another's wand, and if you were there it would mess with the readings of the components." Hermione then introduced herself and left.

In the trunk harry started to set woods out on a table and said "set your fathers' wand over there and then come see which feels the best to you," Neville set his fathers' on the designated table and came over and felt each wood till he found the three that gave him the same results which the wood of an elm tree an oak tree and a womping willow harry then put the rest of the woods up and pulled out cores and told him to do the same thing. Neville found three that gave him the same results they were the scale of a whale shark, dust from a unicorn horn, and the thread of an acromantula and harry put the rest of them back and told Neville to set the wood and core on the table which he did and then harry traveled through another door and told Neville to follow him and when they got out of the trunk harry saw Griphook waiting for the and harry asked that he give Neville an ability test which he did and it said

 _Neville lestrange abilities_

 _Potions: mastery attainable_

 _Arithmancy: mastery_

 _Runes: mastery_

 _Divination: mastery attainable_

 _Charms: mastery attainable_

 _Transfiguration: mastery attainable_

 _Healing: mastery_

 _Care of magical creatures: mastery_

 _Herbology: mastery_

 _Wand less magic: Mastery_

 _Oclumency: mastery attainable_

 _Wand crafter: mastery attainable_

 _Staff crafter: mastery attainable_

 _Water element controller: mastery attainable blocked_

 _Passive abilities_

 _Animal speaker blocked_

 _Magic sight blocked_

 _Aura sight blocked_

 _Animagus form bear_

 _Magic ranking_

 _Total power 1,000,000 Blocked power available 500_

 _Blocks_

 _Water element controller 99% from Albus Dumbledore_

 _Magic sight 100% from Albus Dumbledore_

 _Aura sight 100% from Albus Dumbledore_

 _Animal speaker 100% from Albus Dumbledore_

 _Power 500 99.9500% from Albus Dumbledore_

 _Memory block before age five from Albus Dumbledore_

"Well we can fix that now" Griphook stated then he raised his hand and said in welsh "blociau hud yn ddim mwy" and they saw six lights fly from Neville and he could feel his full power they thanked him and headed back to Harry's work shop and harry had Neville chose the gems that felt best and he got a sky blue and a green harry got to work on crafting the staff it took him about three minutes before it was done but when it was he handed it to Neville and wave of magic burst off him and he was just said "thank you um how much do you want for it?"

"Its fine I think that wands and staffs should be given to people for free I mean really, why make a wand or staff if the person it would belong to can't afford it?" harry responded "besides I can tell that your fathers wand only allowed you to use about a ninetieth of the power you had so be careful."

"OK thank you."

"yeah come on let's get back jenny and Ron are probably worried about us," and with that they headed back out when they got there harry was shocked to see Ron about to stab sunbeam and harry said "expeliarmus," the knife flew from Ron's hand just before it stabbed the kneazel and harry saw that jenny was unconscious and he screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING RON WHY WERE YOU ABOUT TO KILL MY SISTERS CAT AND WHY IS SHE UNCONSCIOUS?" Ron looked up and screamed "THAT BEAST..." that was as far as Ron got before he was stunned he went over and healed jenny who had many deep gashes a broken arm and a dislocated shoulder and revived her then he healed sunbeam who had three broken ribs and all four legs were dislocated he was about to revive her when he saw the tail she had between her teeth he grabbed it and pulled her teeth apart and saw that there was an unconscious rat that had a magical glow to it and he immediately found the cage it had put it in cast an anti animagus charm on it then he revived sunbeam who saw the rat and growled and then he cast a full body bind on Ron then revived him "Ron is this your rat?"

"Yes that beast tried to kill him."

"Well I have news for you this is not a rat but an animagus I can tell because I have aura sight and this rat has the aura of a wizard." Ron looked dumb struck "scabers is not a wizard and how can you be one hundred percent sure?"

"Easy," and harry turned and asked sunbeam "Why did you attack him?"

"he is the wizard who caused you and jenny to lose your parents." harry looked for any sign of a lie finding none he turned to jenny and whispered "find a professor I will need to call mom and dad apparently this rat is peter Pettigrew," Jenny didn't argue but went to find a teacher while harry just pulled out the resurrection stone and summoned their parents "harry you called us." James said.

"Yes apparently we found Pettigrew," harry replied nodding to the cage "sunbeam attacked him when she realized who he was and Ron tried to kill her." James and Lilly gasped and James said "What why I ought to,"

"I already cast a full body bind on him and explained I thought you might like to see him get caught."

"Harry who are you talking to?" Neville asked harry just told him to grab his hand Neville did so and gasped as he saw James and lily appear out of nowhere and harry just showed the stone and Neville nodded in understanding and just then Jenny returned with a professor who looked like a Goth "harry that is Snape please do as my will said" James said and harry nodded and said "professor Snape I presume?"

"Yes what about it and why did you have your sister bring me here?" He asked.

"The reason I asked is because in our fathers will he asked me to tell you that he's sorry, the reason we brought you here is because we found the person who betrayed our parents to Voldemort, before you say anything it was not Sirius it was Pettigrew who was their secret keeper they swapped last minute but, the ironic thing is the fact that they were told there was a rat and they didn't think it was THE rat Pettigrew is a rat animagus."

Snape just stood dumb struck first he gets told James is sorry, then he is told that they caught the traitor of James and lily, and then he is told that Sirius is innocent "how do you know all this?"

"Grab my hand and you will see," harry responded Snape did so and his jaw dropped and nearly fainted at the fact that he saw lily's ghost "hello serverus, how have you been?"

"I have been good," he turned to harry who just showed him the stone and he actually did faint then and harry just revived him and he said "oh, my head what happened?"

"you fainted when you saw the stone from the tale of the three brothers also you should know that for three of the four years I was with the Dursleys I was treated like a slave," harry whispered.

"I am sorry to hear that well at least I remember why I am here where is the rat in question?" harry pointed to the cage and said "there I healed him put him in there and set up and anti animagus charm then sent Jenny to find a teacher after saving her cat and finding out why she attacked him."

"Very well it is a simple spell also, why did you call your parents here?" he replied.

"I called them so they could see the traitor get caught," Snape nodded then cast the spell to test if he was an animagus and he shown a blue light "well you were right he is an animagus," said Snape "also how did you find out and why is Mr. weasley in a full body bind?"

"I found out through sunbeam Jenny's kneazel and the reason he is bound is because he tried to kill him." Harry replied.

"How were you able to speak with the kneazel harry?" Snape asked.

"Jenny and I are animal speakers so I just asked."

"Ah OK well I will be taking the traitor, also tell James that, I forgive him."

"He is still here you know," harry replied then he motioned for Snape to come closer and asked "did you know who my mom really was?"

"What do you mean are you telling me that she wasn't a muggle born?"

"Yes the name evens for her was just a false persona she was actually heir to slytherin and ravenclaw, I think you know who my father was related to right."

"Yes Gryffindor and hufflepuff therefore you and your sister are both heirs to Hogwarts."

"Yes but both our parents were descendants of Merlin and you won't believe how powerful we truly are."

"Oh yeah try me."

"OK let's just say that we are in the millions for magical power and we have staffs that are both partially made from lava and water dragon obsidian with six cores and six gems all of which combined to form the exact same staff for both of us, and even though they were different ones of them the cores were blood freely given from a unicorn, phoenix tears, basilisk venom, a scale from a Hungarian horn tail, a feather from my phoenix, and a scale from my dragon." harry said and Snape just stood there in awe he was in the same compartment as the two strongest wizards ever and they were treating him as if they were normal students who were just starting school with a normal wand and very little power.

"Well we will be arriving at Hogwarts in a few minutes I suggest you get your robes on," Snape turned to leave.

"Hey wait I have something to give you if I am not in your house," harry said and he pulled out a connector trunk gave it to him and explained what it was how it worked and how to set it up.

"Thank you I think you will do well in any house, it is just a shame that the house for those with an even amount of every trait the founders had was gotten rid of."

"well don't worry Jenny and I look forward to Hogwarts if for nothing else then to get back at the head master for disobeying our moms will heck I was sent to the Dursleys when it specifically said I was not to go anywhere near there heck we were supposed to go to you if no one else in the will could take care of us." Harry said and Snape looked ready to kill and asked if this was true and harry just handed Lilly's will to him. After he left with Pettigrew they got changed and harry watched Ron as he changed so he wouldn't try to kill sunbeam again. When they finally saw the castle they were amazed at how big it was and when they got to it harry was approached by a boy who looked like he thought he was better than anyone else and before he could say anything harry handed him a book on the friends allies and those the potters saved saying "read that before you get sorted and you might realize just how lucky you are that the potters were alive and you might be glad to be in Gryffindor if you end up there." After they finally got to the sorting which harry knew was important the hat that Mc Gonagall set on a stool started to sing

 ** _Oh, rejoice the twin owners of the castle are home_**

 ** _In the castle which we all roam_**

 ** _The heirs to the founders have come,_**

 ** _You won't believe me like some_**

 ** _But, the owners know who they are_**

 ** _And they have already self-trained far,_**

 ** _The owners are here yes they are_**

 ** _But, they are also Merlin's descendants and all else are par_**

 ** _They are also dragon riders all form animagi and avatar_**

 ** _So help them now and they will stay kind and help you get far_**

 ** _They are stronger then all others here combined_**

 ** _And even then you will find_**

 ** _That their strength is more than yours_**

 ** _And if you make them mad you will mop floors_**

 ** _If you want to stay be kind to houses and students here_**

 ** _Or else it will be your last day here._**

Everyone in the hall just stayed quiet knowing that if they made the owners mad they were gone and then Mc Gonagall started to call first years names and harry saw the blond kid move up and after about three minutes he ended up in slytherin and when she finally got to Harry's and paused then just called out the first of the ten last names "Harry potter," he just walked up to the hat and said to her "I would like to talk to you later deputy headmistress." Then he sat down and put the hat on his head.

"hello lord of Hogwarts now where to put you well it seems that you would go to slytherin best but oh you realize that being put in to the house of the cunning is not very cunning at all but you don't care as long as your sister is with you very strange tell Mc Gonagall that to sort you I need to sort your sister please." harry told Mc Gonagall and she called Jenny up and she sat with harry and after about five minutes the hat put them both in Gryffindor and the hall erupted into applause. After every one was sorted Dumbledore stood and said "Welcome to those of you who are new here to Hogwarts and to those of you returning welcome back as of know the list of banned items here has reached over 125 items a full list of said items is outside filches office also the forbidden forest is just that forbidden and as of today the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to any who do not wish to die a most painful death and now I say tuck in," and just like that food appeared. Once they ate Dumbledore stood again and said "well now that we are full I wish for the prefects to take their fellow students to their respective houses," and with that almost every one stood jenny and harry stayed as did Mc Gonagall once everyone else was gone they all stood and jenny and harry followed Mc Gonagall to her office and sat down and harry said "Hello professor I have asked to talk to you alone because of some things my sister and I wish to keep secret, headmaster I know you are here it is no use trying to use invisibility I can see your aura and let me tell you I thought you of all people would be a very good person so I am very, very, sad to see your aura so dark," and Dumbledore just appeared and said "how do you have aura sight Mr. Potter?"

"that's lord potter to you professor, also professor Snape has an aura that is brighter than yours and that is saying something, and you would know you blocked the ability," no one missed how he spat the first professor but no one but jenny heard him whisper "Hogwarts temporarily banish Dumbledore from the wards and keep him from returning till I say and make him forget where he was," and the next thing Mc Gonagall knew Dumbledore was gone "now then I take it you wish to know what just happened am I right?"

"Yes Mr. I mean lord potter what did happen?" Mc Gonagall asked.

"Don't worry about calling me lord I said that to him because of what he did to me in clear violation of my parents will. What just happened is simple I used my authority over Hogwarts as the owner to banish him temporarily that is one of the reasons I wished to speak with you now would you mind calling the other head of houses they should be here to hear this and have them tell the house students that they need to be kind to each other or else they will be gone Jorge the hat was not lying, if they are mean to each other they will be gotten rid of." Mc Gonagall called Flitwick, Pomona, and Snape to her office and they all asked as if they were one mind "What is going on?" Harry and Jenny fell to the floor laughing like crazy and after finally getting their breath back Harry said "I have asked you all here so I can tell you some things that my sister and I don't want the headmaster to know."

Chapter 5: Explaining

Previously on the legend come to life

"I have asked you all here so I can tell you some things my sister and I don't want the headmaster to know."

Now

"Like what Mr. Potter?" asked Pomona

"like the fact that we are the owners of Hogwarts but, that is not the only reason another is that we want you to keep all students in check and not even verbally bullying anyone else or else they will be gone the hat was not lying with them getting kicked out, I wish to know if you all know Oclumency before I say more." Harry said.

"Yes we all know Oclumency." Snape responded.

"Well then how did you set up the protections?"

"Well I did it by the book," Snape said the others just said they did the same.

"well that is the worst way to set up protections, because once someone who did it the same way was broken into, the attacker can get into any of the people who did it the exact same way, you should set them up by yourself and not do anything easy and set it up so that they have to get past multiple ones that have very strong effects so that if they do something specific it will make it harder to get past. Snape would you mind trying to get to my memories and tell everybody how far you get, oh and for the first protection you have to do it without magic, if you try to use magic then the magic you used gets copied and used on the person it was not used on." Harry said and Snape agreed and entered and harry watched the first thing Snape did was summon a sword and shield and gasped as the knight Lancelot, who was in the form of Harry's mom, summoned two swords and they just went at it, and even with all his strength Snape couldn't get past him so after an uncountable amount of time he backed out.

"Dang I couldn't even get past the first trial, Mr. Potter who was that person I could tell they weren't who they seemed?" Snape said surprising everyone

"That person was the Lancelot one of the strengths is that he takes the form of the person you love most and I set up that trial on my own without help and there are four others and then uninvited people have to catch the forms that my memories are in and they are fast if I invite you in then you are sent to a spot outside of the rooms the trials are in and the memories come and wait for you." Harry responded then handed them each a connector trunk and explained how to set them up.

"How do you know about all this?" Pomona asked and harry just said "we will meet again each Saturday from now on till you have some good defenses for your mind that are hard to get past then we will tell you more, but I must warn you we are extremely strong and are very hard to block because of the amount of magic we have, but we will tell you one more thing the reason we hate Dumbledore is because he clearly violated our parents wills and set me with petunia and Vernon more about that later. Now, professor Mc Gonagall, would you be so kind as to take us to the common room as we came straight here and don't even know where it is?" Harry said.

"Of course Mr. Potter but is there anything else that we can know that you don't mind the Head master knowing?" She asked

"Well there is one thing since our parents thought that they might die and wanted us to stay together they made a betrothal between the two of us, also is there any place for betrothed students to sleep together?" He responded

"Yes we can have one of the quarters for betrothed couples near Gryffindor set up by tomorrow night lets' go."

"OK Hogwarts you can let the headmaster back in oh and have the house elves start calling him professor whiskers," with that they headed off to Gryffindor tower when they got there Mc. Gonagall told them to remember the password and said "The brave founder." They headed in she told them where they would sleep that night and said goodnight after she left harry and jenny looked at each other had a quick kiss then went to bed. The next morning harry woke up early took a shower and headed down to the common room since jenny was already there and they waited for Mc. Gonagall while they waited more students woke up and tried to leave only to find that they couldn't once everyone was up Mc. Gonagall came in and said "Good morning lions I know that you have not been able to leave yet and I assure you that it is not a prank I told the fat lady to wait till after I finished the announcement to allow anybody to leave as you have heard from the sorting hat the heirs of Hogwarts have come and they are twins, I assure you that the hat was not lying about that or that any bullying and the bullies would be immediately banished from Hogwarts and would not even know that they had any magic, and I will say that this is for all houses so don't worry about anybody being bullied, now I conclude this announcement and say let's get some breakfast." With that the portrait swung open and they started to head to the great hall but Mc. Gonagall told harry and jenny to meet her here at the end of the day and they all went down to the great hall for breakfast and were they got their timetables. They went through ought the Friday and did the classes for the day and after dinner they waited for professor Mc Gonagall and when she arrived she said "Your quarters are ready the portrait to the right of the fat lady will open when you say the password you choose your stuff has already been moved so this will be where you sleep from now on I will see you tomorrow for the meeting," they saw the portrait and walked up and they agreed upon a password and whispered "Two of a kind," The portrait swung open and they went in they were surprised at how big the place was they had their own common room and they had a bedroom with a king sized bed two dressers desks and one big bathroom with a bathtub at least the size of a medium swimming pool "Well we should get ready for bed do you want to take a bath together or do you want to bathe separately?" Harry asked.

"Well we need to get used to being together, so I think we should take one together," Jenny replied.

"OK," Harry said and then they got ready and went to the bathroom and got in and took a bath while helping each other with their backs and after they finished they got out dried off and got ready for bed where harry wore just a pair of underwear and jenny wore nothing at all when harry got in to the bed jenny pulled him over and just held him saying "I don't want to sleep without you next to me like I said we need to get used to being with each other if we are going to get married this summer."

"Your right, well let's get some sleep we need to get up early if we are going to continue with our training and meet up with the heads of houses." Harry replied.

"Sure well good night my betrothed."

"Yeah good night my lovely betrothed." With that they went to bed hugging each other.

Chapter 6: the flying lesson

The school had had classes for a while and surprising to everyone but harry and jenny professor Snape was actually being fair in potions even going so far as to help even Neville with his potions. Today was the first flying lesson of the year and the four houses first years who signed up were heading out to where madam hooch was so they could have their first lesson. When they finally got their harry and jenny were both surprised to see the state of the school brooms and went to talk with madam hooch and they saw her walking towards them when they turned and knew they wouldn't be able to get the brooms replaced and just got ready.

"Good afternoon class," she said and all of them replied with a good afternoon of their own and she walked to the end of the lineup and turned and spoke to the students and said "welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you waiting for everyone step up to the left side of your broom sticks come on now hurry up." when everyone was next to a brim she continued "Stick your right hand over your broom and say up." they did as instructed but only harry, jenny, and Malfoy's brooms came up this went on for about two minutes before the rest of those whose brooms had yet to rise just picked them up. Then once again she continued speaking "now that you have hold of your brooms I want you to mount the and grip it tight we don't want you falling off the other end." harry and jenny got ready and harry looked around at the others and saw that the broom that Neville was using was charmed somehow and he started to say the counter spell when he heard a whistle and the broom started to rise and he cast a spell to try and keep the broom from going to high that the fall would kill Neville and thankfully the broom didn't kill him but his wrist did get broke and madam hooch took him to the hospital wing saying "Everyone is to keep their feet on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottem to the hospital wing understand. I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will be out of Hogwarts before they can say quiditch." Harry saw Draco reach down and pick something up off the ground and then heard him say "did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze he'd have remembered to fall on his fat butt." Harry saw that Draco didn't want to say all that and he could tell that he was only doing so because he was afraid of someone so he decided to just get the object back so he walked over and said "give it here Draco I don't want you to get hurt by the owners of this school," and then sent to Draco's mind 'Especially since you just say this stuff cause you are afraid so please hand it over you don't have to be scared here I promise. Meet me at the owlrey this Saturday at lunch time,' Draco nodded so slightly that harry was the only one to catch it and then he said "ha the line of slytherin died out long ago there is no current owner so the only way you would get this is if you catch me," and he took off and harry followed and in the end harry got both the rememberall Neville was sent that mourning and a spot on the Gryffindor quiditch team.

Chapter 7: the truth is told

It was the Saturday after the flying lesson, two days before Halloween and harry and jenny were up really early so that they could meet with the heads of house and could talk to Draco later. They went outside, stretched, and jogged around the black lake then headed to the staff room where the heads of house were and sat down and harry asked, "So how have you been doing with the creation of your protections?"

"Well I have finished mine you can try to get in but at best you will make it past my physical protections." Snape declared and harry stared at him them went in to his mind. When harry could see he was confused he saw a mirror and in it he saw him and jenny having fun then he saw the door and walked past through, in this room he saw a row of potions and then flames sprung up in front of him blocking the door the first thing he did was cast a flame freeze spell but it failed then he saw the parchment but he ignored it and cast a poison detection spell on the potions, and found that only one was not poisoned and then he read the parchment and found that the reader would think the potion that is safe was poison, he drank it and walked through the flames, next he found himself in a clearing and started for the building in the distance and started seeing visions about jenny and him that started out as an argue, but the closer he got the worse the visions got but he ignored them until they just became unbearable and he left. When he got back he found that it had only been five minutes and Snape stared at him surprised and harry asked "Why are you staring at me?"

"That mirror shows the deepest desire of our hearts and yet you have a simple one and were able to continue without trouble." Snape explained.

"Well that is because all I truly want is to have fun with my betrothed." Harry replied and then he went on to professor Mc. Gonagall the defenses for her were a giant chess board were the pieces attacked the moment he stepped in to the room, a very hard maze, and like with Snape visions where the closer to the main structure he got the worse they got showed. The only differences with their protections were that for professor sprout you had to get past devils snare and find a list of ingredients, and for Flitwick you had to win a wizard duel against him and what appeared to be catching a key when really the key was right next to the door for each of them there were visions where the closer to the main structure he got the worse they got. Finally harry explained what all they knew "OK now that we can make sure that you can keep Dumbledore from this information. Jenny and I are the heirs of many houses our full title is lord and lady potter peverall Gryffindor hufflepuff ravenclaw slytherin Merlin."

"Mr. Potter when I saw your name on the list of first years it said 'Harry James potter peverall Gryffindor hufflepuff ravenclaw slytherin Merlin la Fay pendragon flamel,' do you know why?" Mc. Gonagall asked. Harry didn't say anything he just pulled out the resurrection stone and called forth all his ancestors and he saw a lot of people he didn't know and he asked around, when he reached the last group of people the first person he talked to said his name was Brom, and harry asked him if he knew Eragon and Sapheira and he said he was Eragon's father. Harry then decided to get to know them later and continued to explain "well actually I did not know that I was the heir of pendragon, la Fay, or flamel but you should know that the betrothal contract said that jenny and I were to get married the summer after it was read at the latest and to be read to us by our fourth year at the latest we can get married before then if we want and we don't have to have kids. Trust me we will get married and we are already close and we have a good time together also I have something to show you," he pulled out the resurrection stone and continued "think beetles the bard." They all gasped and said "the resurrection stone."

"Yes and we have used it some but only to talk to our parents not to actually bring them back to life." harry stated

"I see but how are you able to be the heir of all four founders?" Mc. Gonagall asked

"I am not surprised you don't know I mean after all, my mother didn't even tell her childhood friend the truth before she died."

"What truth are you talking about Mr. Potter?"

"That she was really a decedent of Salazar slytherin and Rowena ravenclaw." harry said and all the teachers in the room fainted from this news and when they finally came to harry said that that he and jenny were extremely powerful, explained about the staffs, where he has been, how he has been, what they have been doing, about their parents wills, and finished with the bit about the horcruxes. Finally he said "Well it is lunch time and I have to go meet someone it has been a good talk but I think you should keep quiet about this for a little longer." They all agreed about that and then harry headed to the owlrey. When harry and jenny got to the owlrey they headed in and jenny just about pulled her wand on Draco but harry stopped her and said "hello Draco I am glad to see that you are not all bad like everyone says." Draco Smiled and asked "OK why did you want to talk to me alone and how can you speak to me through your mind?"

"Well first I have to ask who taught you Oclumency and how."

"It was my father and he had me create my own when I activate them the person attacking me has to maneuver along a path that if you step off you get thrown out and I can tell that you are worried about Professor Whiskers. Don't worry the path is different for everyone and the closer you get and fail the harder it gets, so every time he fails it changes and gets harder."

"OK know the reason I wanted to talk to you alone is..." harry stopped talking and sighed, "Dumbledore leave before I call my full power, stun you, ship you to the ministry with a note that says you have been stealing from me, placed a lot of blocks on my powers, and almost completely blocked six of them four of which were passive." Draco gasped and glared at where harry was staring but before he could do anything harry sighed, summoned his staff, stunned and bound Dumbledore, pulled out the note, stuck it to him, marked it with all the seals he had, and used his control of the shadow elements to send him to the head of the DMLE (Department of magical law enforcement) then sat down.

"Well now that we are the only people here I can explain, but first you have to swear not to tell anybody what I say got it."

"Got it Harry," Draco said and he pulled out his wand raised it and said "I Draco Malfoy swear upon my life and my magic that I shall not willingly tell anybody about what these two people are about to say so mote it be." There was a flash of light and harry and jenny knew he was being serious about telling anyone and so they told Draco everything about them and so they explained everything about them and when Harry and jenny were done Draco asked them several questions and they answered them truthfully and when they were finally done an owl flew in and dropped a letter in Harry's lap and he read it.

 _Dear Harry James potter,_

 _I am Amelia bones head of the DMLE I have taken this thing you sent me and locked him up so tightly and thoroughly that even Voldemort cannot get to him, I would like a list of everything he has done to you to your knowledge sent to me immediately, and would like any evidence for them and hope that you can attend the trial set tomorrow it is to be in front of the international confederation of wizards._

 _Amelia bones_

 _Head of the DMLE_

"Well that was quick" Harry said

"Yes, Yes it was" jenny replied they headed out of the owlrey and started towards Hogwarts and once they got there they went their separate ways and on the way to their new quarters they ran into peeves and harry just said "Well what a surprise hello ancestor peve-rell," Peeves looked as if he was just remembering something and then he looked at harry and started to tell him that Dumbledore had planned to kill his family and harry explained that he already sent him to the head of the DMLE and there was a trial tomorrow in front of the international confederation of wizards for him and now he had all he needed to make sure that Dumbledore would not live to see the end of the week.

Chapter 8: Dumbledore's trial and verdict

Today harry jenny and peve-rell were headed to the trial of the thing called DUMBledore they got there and sat down they waited for a while till Dumbledore was brought in shackled and they started the trial and the man on the podium said "Albus Dumbledore you have been brought here today to be judged on your actions by an impartial panel, the charges on you shall be explained by the offended." With that Harry stood up and said to everyone there "The charges are that he bound six of my abilities four of which were left with only 1%, the other two completely bound, four of them were passive, he violated my parents wills, sent my godfather to Azkaban without a trial knowing he was innocent, obliviated my godmother Minerva Mc Gonagall, obliviated students, rerouted my mail, purposely set my parents up with the rat as the secret keeper for the fidelious, left me in an abusive house hold, obliviated the ghost of my ancestor lord peve-rell turning him into the poltergeist known as peeves, and kept a gift from death that the same ancestor was given, and tried to have me think that I could depend on him. If you need proof that he violated my parents will here is a copy of my mother's showing the section with the people who are supposed to take care of me should they die and I was supposed to hear this the day I turned five." harry pulled out the will made a copy of the section he spoke of then enlarged it so they could all read it and when they finished he continued saying, "And if you need proof for my godfather being innocent here is the section explaining that from my father's will." harry pulled out the will made a copy of the section he spoke of then enlarged it so they could all read it and when they finished he asked "Now tell me do you really need more evidence, you can ask my account manager Griphook about the will and he will verify that the full versions I have are the originals of my parents final wills."

"How do we know you are not just lying about the ancestor thing?" one of the members of the committee asked. "Simple I can call forth the true form of his ghost and now that he remembers who he is, he is no longer a poltergeist so grab hands and just come down so one of you can grab mine." they did as instructed and when the person grabbed Harry's hand he grabbed the resurrection stone and called out "ancestor through the peverall line come forth owner of one of the deathly hollows who was till yesterday a poltergeist since Dumbledore wiped your memories," and then in less than a millisecond peeves appeared right in front of harry and they all laughed till harry spoke again "parents of mine, parents of Eragon, parents of Morgan la Fay, Merlin, and Arthur pendragon ancestors of mine come forth and prove I am speaking the truth." and with that Eragon's parents appeared as did Lilly and James Morgan Merlin and Arthur's mothers and Arthur's father and all the members gasped and then harry called jenny over and together they called out "We the last heirs of the line potter peverall Gryffindor hufflepuff ravenclaw slytherin Merlin la Fay pendragon flamel call forth the object that our ancestor peve-rell also known as Peeves got from death." and Harry's cloak flew in and landed in front of them as did Dumbledore's wand and the resurrection stone and harry picked them up and yelled "THIS WAND IS THE MAIN REASON THAT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IS HERE TODAY, EVEN THOUGH IT IS SAID TO BE UNBEATABLE HE WON IT FROM GRINDELLWALD, THE REASON FOR THAT IS THAT THIS WAND MAKES ALL THOSE THAT THINK THEY NEED ITS' POWER RECKLESS AND MESS UP A LOT, I KNOW I DON'T NEED THE POWER FROM THIS WAND BUT I WILL KEEP IT TO MAKE SURE THAT IT NEVER FALLS INTO THE HANDS OF EVIL OR THOSE THAT WOULD BECOME RECKLESS." just as harry finished the wand duplicated itself and his and jenny's' staffs flew in and they each merged with a wand and the staffs changed whereas before they looked like walking sticks now they looked like they were made of 100% pure flawless diamond and when they took hold the pulse of magic that blasted from them was so strong that not only was it felt everywhere on the globe it could also be felt by the one wizard that had been on the opposite side of space since the beginning of time and he appeared right in front of harry and smiled saying "well it is about time someone needed my help I have been on the opposite side of outer space since before the dawn of time I am the creator of magic and I serve the lord and lady of magic alone."

"What is your name?" Harry asked.

"My name is skaperen av magi it is Norwegian for creator of magic" he responded

"I think we have heard all we need jury what is your verdict?" someone asked

"We find the defendant guilty and his sentence will be determined by lord potter."

"Then the punishment is that you shall pay 500,000 galleons, and swear upon your life and your magic not to ignore what should be done, get rid of the obliviations on the staff and students, get rid of any blocks you placed on students, enforce the rules of the school, make sure that the school is at its prime by next year, allow me and my twin sister to train without interruption, stop forcing Professor Snape to seem mean, allow the professors to do their job, don't try to control the students, get rid of the lemon drops laced with Veritaserum, get rid of the spell to force Fawkes to stay with you, and stop using ligilimency on students, or to leave Hogwarts and never return and get rid of any blocks placed on students."

Dumbledore thought about it and said "I Albus Percival wolfric Brian Dumbledore do here by swear upon my life and my magic to get rid of the obliviations on the staff and students, get rid of any blocks I placed on students, enforce the rules of the school, make sure that the school is at its prime by next year, allow You and your twin sister to train without interruption, stop forcing Professor Snape to seem mean, allow the professors to do their job, don't try to control the students, get rid of the lemon drops laced with Veritaserum, get rid of the spell to force Fawkes to stay with me, and stop using ligilimency on students. I will also leave Hogwarts and never come back so mote it be."

Chapter 9: Sirius's trial and verdict

10/31/1991 Azkaban prison cell of Sirius black

Sirius was sitting on the floor of the cell wondering why the dementors were not doing their normal rounds then he heard people coming down the hall and stop by his cell then Amelia said "Black, you are getting moved back to the ministry till your trial, your godchildren were able to provide enough evidence to at least drop the crime of betraying the potters, I wish you luck." With that the door was opened and he willingly went with them down to the front of the prison and hopped in the boat there the ride to shore wasn't long, and when they got there they were outside the wards of Azkaban, so she created a portkey and they were whisked off to the ministry where he was put in another cell, and given a good portion of food to eat.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts charms class

"One of the wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Now the incantation is wingardium leviosa make sure that the "gar" and "o" are nice and long and remember the wand movement the swish and flick splendid." Flitwick said excited this was the first spell they were supposed to learn and they were all doing very well and now they were starting on trying to make the feathers he had given them float and Ron was saying "Wingardium leviosaa," that was until Hermione stopped and said "stop you're going to put some ones eye out besides your saying it wrong it's levioosa not leviosaa,"

Ron spat back "You do it then if you're so smart go on." and Hermione did it perfectly then after class Ron was speaking with harry and repeated what Hermione said "'it's levioosa not leviosaa,' she's a nightmare honestly no wonder she doesn't have any friends," just then Hermione pushed past them and harry saw she was crying he put up a silencing spell and screamed "RONALD THAT IS IT YOU HAVE GONE TO FAR, YOU ARE HEREBY BANISHED FROM HOGWARTS UNTIL YOU APOLIGISE TO HERMIONE GRANGER, SHOULD YOU TRY TO RETURN YOU WILL BE IMMEDIATELY SENT HOME, AND A SIGN WILL BE MAGICALLY STUCK TO YOU WITH A SPELL THAT CAN ONLY BE REMOVED BY ME, SHOULD YOU STILL TRY TO GET BACK IN BEFORE APOLOGIZING YOU WILL BE SENT TO MY AUNT AND UNCLE AND HAVE TO STAY THERE TILL SCHOOL IS OUT EACH YEAR UNTIL THE DAY YOU APOLIGISE TO HERMIONE." and then Ron vanished harry then started to search the entire castle for Hermione but could not find her so he went down to the Halloween feast where professor Mc Gonagall introduced skaperen av magi but called him skaperen, and said that only the very strong witches and wizards would take his class and by that she meant those that had to have staffs. During the feast harry found out that Hermione was in girls bathroom on the first floor and then quirell burst in screaming "troll in the dungeon tr-r-roll in the dungeon, thought you ought to know." he then pretended to faint and harry ran out of the hall ignoring the professor's and yelled, "take care of the troll I am going to get Hermione down here." With that said Mc Gonagall had skaperen head down to the dungeon to take care of the troll and the rest of the staff stayed and made sure the students were safe, all of ten minutes later skaperen came back saying the troll wasn't in the dungeon, then harry came in with a scared Hermione and Mc Gonagall saw that he and Hermione were bruised but otherwise unharmed and demanded to know what happened.

Flash back ten minutes ago first floor

 **Harry was running to the girls bathroom on the first floor and go there and went in he saw that the only other being in there was Hermione so he went over to her and said "Hermione come on we need to head to the great hall there is a troll in the school,"**

 **"No I am not going anywhere near Ron."**

 **"Ron is gone Hermione, after you pushed past us he disappeared, now come on we have to get out of here that troll could show up at any moment."**

 **"OK let's go down to the... AHHHH," harry looked towards the door and saw that the troll had found them and harry grabbed Hermione and pulled her out of the way of the club but he couldn't stay still long enough to see if he could speak to it so for about a minute they were dodging before harry could finally have time to speak and yelled "STOP," and to his surprise the troll did he then shook his head and harry could hear him mumble "Where am I, who are you?"**

 **"Wait, are you saying you don't know where you are, could you tell me the last thing you remember?" Harry asked**

 **"I remember getting to my house in the center of a forest at a school and then saw a spell hit me and that is it."**

 **"Well that explains a lot so you live in the forbidden forest, someone cast a spell on you, made you come into the school, and then you almost end up killing two students because of the spell." Harry said**

 **"WHAT I am so sorry I was brought here to protect the students by Merlin himself, I am supposed to keep all people that would harm students away, oh I am sorry I haven't introduced myself I am Reginald the troll king"**

 **"well it was nice to meet you should really head home though it was nice to meet a friend of my ancestor come on this way to the great hall," harry led him to the entry way said goodbye then headed into the great hall.**

Present

"Well I think we should all head to bed and get some sleep, we have classes tomorrow, and during the summer you all need to get checked for magical blocks and if you have any have them removed." Mc Gonagall said and all the students headed to their common rooms and with that the students headed to their dorm but the moment Hermione let go of harry they both felt an intense pain and grabbed hands and stared at each other and then jenny whispered the password and they headed into their common room and sat down on the couch and Harry asked, "What is going on?"

"Honestly I don't know I think it might be because you saved me, but I don't know why this would happen," Hermione replied then she looked thoughtful and said "Maybe we can find something on it in the library."

"Good idea Hermione, and we don't even have to leave here, the book shelf will get us any book we need that is not in the restricted section." Harry responded then headed over to the bookshelf and said, "Bring books on saving lives, and bonds between witches and wizards." One book appeared on saving the life of another witch or wizard, and a dozen on bonds between witches and wizards "Well let's get started," they each gabbed some and started reading, they were reading for about two hours before they found what they were looking for "Here I found what we are looking for 'If a witch or wizard saves the life of another at the possible expense of their own the saved person becomes bound to their savior until they save them, they are released, or they die at first the savior and the saved must stay touching so the bond will form the more skin to skin contact the better usually they spend the night together because it helps with the embarrassment' so I guess it means that for now we have to stay together and in the morning we can separate for class." Harry explained.

"OK well let's go to sleep so we can get up in early enough to separate and not raise suspicion." Hermione replied and with that they went to bed.

When they got up in the morning they went down to breakfast and students filtered in and they ate in silence then the mail came, two owls dropped official letters in front of harry and Jenny they checked them for spells and found that the only one was one so that they could only be read by them so they read them and Harry's said

 _Dear Lord Harry James potter peverall Gryffindor hufflepuff ravenclaw slytherin Merlin la Fay pendragon flamel,_

 _We at the ministry invite you to the trial of your god father Sirius black today at noon in court room ten please reply no later than 10:00 a.m._

 _Amelia bones head of the DMLE_

Harry looked over at jenny's it said the same thing, they finished eating breakfast, then went up to professor Mc Gonagall to talk, and got permission to go, so they sent a letter back saying they will be there and went to class. When noon rolled around Harry and Jenny called forth their phoenixes and flashed to the court room and sat down in one of their seats and looked around and saw everyone was staring at them and they yelled "WHAT, ARE WE HERE FOR A TRIAL?" Everybody shook themselves out of their stare and started the trial but before the Veritaserum was administered Harry stood and showed them the part about peter being the secret keeper and that they had swapped last minute, then they saw Snape walk in with the rat and he yelled "THIS IS PETER PETIGREW HE IS AN UNREGISTERED ANIMAGUS AND HIS FORM A RAT," he then reverted peter to his original form and the trial continued the trial they strapped him to a chair and administered Veritaserum and began the questioning.

"What's your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Are you a death eater?"

"Yes."

"Were you the potter's secret keeper?"

"Yes."

"Did you betray them to lord Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Did you frame Sirius black for the murder of 12 muggles and yourself?"

"Yes."

"Very well, we hereby declare Sirius black innocent of all charges and that he get one thousand galleons for each year in Azkaban, and that Peter Pettigrew be sent through the veil." Then the aurors came and took peter away and gave Sirius a notice for a new wand saying "We snapped your old one," Sirius turned to Harry and Jenny, ran over, and hugged them happily saying "thank you," They smiled and then called for Henry and Julia and flamed to Nilmer's.

"Hello again lord potter peverall Gryffindor hufflepuff ravenclaw slytherin Merlin la Fay pendragon flamel, lord black, and lady potter peverall Gryffindor hufflepuff ravenclaw slytherin Merlin la Fay pendragon flamel." Merlin said and Sirius whirled around at the voice and said "How did we get here?"

"Jenny and I have platinum phoenixes they are the only ones in the universe, now let's get you a new wand." and with that Harry led Sirius into the back room and had him chose the wood but when he felt for it they all showed amazing responses when they tried for the cores the same thing happened and so they decided to head to gringots to get an ability test done. When they entered the building they walked over to Griphook and said "Good afternoon Griphook I have come to ask that you do an ability test for my newly proved innocent godfather, mainly because all the wood and cores from Nilmer's have showed the same perfect results to him."

"Good afternoon lord potter we can do that just fine but we will need to see proof that you are telling the truth, W. I don't think you want everyone to find out just how many titles you have W." He replied

"Of course I can pull out a memory of the trial right now so you can see it or would you rather just live it through my point of view. Though I must warn you if you want to watch from my point of view then we should sit down because it is a pretty long memory."

"Very well if you will follow me to my office," with that they walked down to his office and sat down and harry showed him the memory from his point of view as did Jenny and Sirius, then he set out the needed parchment and had Sirius place five drops of blood on the parchment after he did the parchment said

 _Sirius Black_

 _Abilities_

 _Potions: mastery_

 _Arithmancy: mastery_

 _Runes: mastery_

 _Charms: proficient_

 _Transfiguration: proficient_

 _Healing: proficient_

 _Care of magical creatures: proficient_

 _Herbology: proficient_

 _Aperation: mastery blocked_

 _Wand less magic: Mastery blocked_

 _Oclumency: mastery_

 _Wand crafter: proficiency attainable_

 _Staff crafter: proficiency attainable_

 _Element control: fire blocked_

 _Passive abilities_

 _Animal speaker blocked_

 _Magic sight blocked_

 _Aura sight blocked_

 _Dragon rider possible_

 _Animagus forms: Grim dragon and unicorn two blocked_

 _Magic ranking_

 _Power 4,000,000,000 blocked 400 available_

 _Blocks_

 _Element controller 100% from Albus Dumbledore_

 _Aperation 75% from Albus Dumbledore_

 _Magic sight 100% from Albus Dumbledore_

 _Aura sight 100% from Albus Dumbledore_

 _Wand less magic 75% from Albus Dumbledore_

 _Animal speaker 100% from Albus Dumbledore_

 _Power block 99.99999% 400 power available from Albus Dumbledore_

 _Animagus block Dragon and unicorn from Albus Dumbledore_

"Well that explains why you need a staff, and now that I think about it our staffs weren't able to allow us to use our full power until after the elder wand joined with them after splitting in to two," Harry said then asked "would you get rid of the blocks on him please?"

"Of course blociau hud yn ddim mwy," Griphook replied and then eight orbs of light flew out of Sirius and then Harry thanked him and they left, and headed back to Nilmer's to start on the staff but Harry had Sirius craft his own staff, he helped Sirius by leading him in the process and when they selected the gems he had the same gems as Harry and Jenny plus a diamond which allows people to fly with any element and not just wind. Afterwards they flamed back to Hogwarts and Harry set up a barrier around Sirius so that he wouldn't get hit with spells and headed into the Great Hall for lunch. The moment the doors opened everyone looked over and then pulled out their wands and started casting spells, but every spell just changed direction and hit the ceiling, half a minute later they realized harry and jenny were standing right next to them and stopped casting spells.

"Why is the traitor of you family being protected by you potter?" Draco 'spat' the two had agreed that unless dire they would only show their friendship in private until the school learned the truth.

"Because he isn't the traitor it was Peter Pettigrew he was in his unregistered animagus form for the past ten years, as of today our godfather is legally innocent of the charges that were put on him, when he was sent to Azkaban without a trial." He retorted "Now please lower your wands the only reason he was sent to Azkaban was because they didn't even question him," Every student lowered their wands, some even put them away then harry walked up to Mc. Gonagall and whispered "I think it is time to tell them the truth about me but we will do it in the morning." and she agreed and with that they went and started eating the rest of the day went without incident and Harry and jenny talked about Remus and how they had found peter and then after class harry and jenny went up to their own room and they let Sirius in and went to bed.

Chapter 10: the students learn the truth

The next day Harry and Jenny woke up and got dressed then headed down to the great hall, and then walked up to the staff table where they turned around, cast the sonorous charm which makes your voice louder then normal, and Harry spoke "STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS YOU HEARD FROM THE SORTING HAT THAT THE OWNERS OF HOGWARTS HAD ARRIVED WELL WE HAVE. OUR MOTHER WAS NOT A MUGGLE BORN WITCH SHE WAS IN FACT A PURE BLOOD WITCH WITH A MUGGLE COVER UP, SO SHE COULD TRY TO LIVE IN PEACE AND NOT BE SHUNNED, FOR BEING RELATED TO TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE A.K.A. LORD VOLDEMORT, SHE WAS A DISTANT COUSIN OF HIS AS WELL AS HEIR RAVENCLAW. MOST THINK THE RAVENCLAW LINE DIED OUT LONG AGO BUT THAT IS NOT TRUE THEY HAVE IN FACT BEEN LIVING AS MUGGLES BECAUSE UNTIL MY MOTHER THE ENTIRE LINE HAD BEEN SQUIBS! MAKE NO MISTAKE THE SORTING HAT WAS TELLING THE TRUTH BULLYING WILL NOT BE TOLERATED, AS MANY OF YOU NOTICED RON WEASLEY HAS BEEN GONE FOR OVER A WEEK NOW. THAT IS BECAUSE HE BULLIED HERMIONE GRANGER, AND I CAN TELL YOU THIS SHE IS IN FACT A HALF BLOOD WITCH I CAN TELL THANKS TO MY MAGIC SIGHT. THAT IS ALL I HAD TO SAY NOW CONTINUE WITH BREAKFAST, AND HEAD TO CLASS."


End file.
